


company under covers (filling space in your sheets)

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternative Universe - casual lovers, M/M, One-Shot, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Aaron's been here before, been the stupid twat who's jumped at the chance of literally jumping into bed with Robert and then being kicked out before the sun rises.





	company under covers (filling space in your sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me what this is, just something short and sweet because I love writing robron in AU settings.

It's a Thursday night.

That means that he's laying in Robert's bed and he's got an arm draped over his chest, watching it rise up and down again and again.

The lights aren't on, and Aaron's somehow thankful that he doesn't need to look at Robert's face, because he might have his eyes closed, he might already be disinterested in their time together.

Aaron's been here before, been the stupid twat who's jumped at the chance of literally jumping into bed with Robert and then being kicked out before the sun rises.

But that was months and months ago, now it's different, now Robert's almost his and he shouldn't feel that way but sometimes Robert slips up. His mask falls and he'll touch Aaron a little too gently, he'll nuzzle against the younger man's neck and let out a content sigh and it will manage to fill Aaron with something too soft for words.

Robert turns towards him and he's all flushed from sex still, freckles prominent against his pale skin and a frown forming on his face as he gulps. "Why are you staring at me?" He asks lowly, a soft uncertain piece of him prickles as Aaron's face stays the same. "If you're trying to get me to go again, you're going to have to wait Dingle."

Dingle.

Aaron bows his head, feels the distance crawl between them at the mention of his surname. It's never Aaron, it's never that.

"I'm not up for another round. I know you don't have it in you, old man." Aaron laughs out, feels the sheets with something broken in his voice and it manages to make Robert look at him seriously. "Is this the time where I go?" He's asking, and it's there again in his voice, harsh, too brittle for this time of the night.

It's been like this for months now.

They're hungry and passionate for a second, then soft and content the next and then it all fizzles out into nothing.

And Aaron's having to tear himself away and pretend like it doesn't hurt to leave.

Like it doesn't hurt that he never gets to stay the night.

The moon is out, shining brightly down onto the bed in the studio flat of Robert's, with the white walls and shiny surfaces.

Aaron stares down at Robert, sights his freckles. He hadn't notice them when they first met in that bar, when Robert was nothing more a cocky bastard who Aaron couldn't help but fancy, fall into bed with.

It wasn't meant to keep happening, not when Robert had that whole Mr. Grey thing going on and never let anyone close but Aaron just fell down some fucked up rabbit hole and couldn't seem to find a way out.

Robert blinks, gulps hard and then he's looking across to the clock. It's nearly three.

"Don't make it sound like that." He says, like he hates the way it sounds like he's just done with Aaron now and that he's no use to him anymore.

Aaron brings the sheets towards his chest and gulps, "Like _what_?" He says, because it seems to be getting harder and harder to leave but Robert doesn't care about that. He cares about fucking, he cares about having sex on tap, he cares about Aaron's all too available dick. "I can walk back, it's not like it's ridiculously late."

Robert nods slowly, watches as Aaron climbs off the bed, he's fucking naked and beautiful and he just looks at him until Aaron's covering himself up with his clothes and trying to make his way towards the bedroom door.

"I had a good time." Robert says lamely, bed hair mocking him as he sits up and looks at Aaron who is standing by the door with his back to him.

Aaron can't say anything, just feels all this messed up anger coming out of nowhere and he shouldn't because Robert made it clear, this was a purely no strings attached set up and he'd gone and -

"Dingle?" Robert saying and Aaron just turns, just _explodes_.

"Don't call me that." Aaron's snapping, stepping closer, "I have a name, you know, the one you scream out when I touch your -"

"Woah, can you chill out." Robert's saying, not expecting it, has to pull the covers up as he watches Aaron blow out a breath. He isn't even dressed properly, jeans halfway up and his top not on the right way. And yet he's still a good looking twat.

"No I can't." Aaron's saying, and it's been in the works ever since they shared a bed, ever since he saved Robert's stupid number and this Thursday night fuck appointment became their _thing_. "I can't do this Robert, I can't -" he feels like an idiot, but he can't help it. "I can't see you again."

Because he can't smell perfume through the flat and wonder who's been there before he has.

Because he can't watch Robert unravel and let loose and then tighten again half an hour.

Because he can't feel close and then he pushed away again.

Robert drops his head, "You going _steady_ with someone then?" He says, after a few seconds have passed and he's kneeling on the bed, naked, chest flushed bright red like it's hard to say.

Aaron frowns hard, for a second he thinks it's the perfect excuse and then he just shakes his head. "No, but - but I'm falling for someone and -" he gulps hard and Robert just nods, feels like there's something being twisted in his chest out of nowhere. "I just can't okay?"

Aaron raises his head so that he's looking at Robert and then he's seeing how boyish the businessman really is. He's lost the suit and the snark and he's just a boy who needs a haircut and better bed sheets.

"Okay." Robert whispers, soft for the first time in years around someone. And it's Aaron, it's the grump who was ridiculously good in bed, the first bloke he actually didn't mind bringing back to his flat and not just fucking in a hotel room or something.

Aaron nods, chews on his lip and then navigates back towards the bed in search of his phone. It's dark, real dark and he nearly falls, then does and he feels Robert's hand gripping hold of his wrist, face pressed against his ear. "What if I didn't want you to go? Would that even matter?"

Robert's gripping tighter onto Aaron's arm, he's not letting go and then Aaron's looking at him with his wide blue eyes.

"You what?" Aaron asks, has a tingle running through him as Robert looks up at him expectantly. He has to push Robert away, has to turn and then his heart is beating out of his chest. "What does that even mean?"

"It means I want you to stay the night." Aaron hears it all, feels his skin prickle all over as he gulps hard and turns around to Robert.

"You said you weren't up for another -"

"Do you want to fucking spell it out for you?" Robert's clamming up, he's pushing something out that he doesn't want to and Aaron somehow knows that, slowly starts to undress by the bed and then he's coming under the covers.

It's ridiculous, the way it feels.

Aaron's pressed up against Robert and he's got a hand over Robert's chest, fingers slightly parted as he shudders. There's this heaviness between them, and Aaron can feel Robert's heart racing as he lays there, almost like it's too much for him, like he hasn't had this before.

What is it? Aaron wonders, cuddling? It's almost like another level of intimacy.

"I've always wanted you to stay." It's out in a whisper, on a whim really and Aaron doesn't say anything, just listens to what Robert's trying to get out. "You snuck up on me when I least expected it."

With his warm smile and his cheek and his banter, the way he didn't really give a shit about how lavish Robert's flat was or how much money he had laying around.

Aaron looks up at him and he's gulping, feels like there's something heavy being lodged in his heart and then pulled away very slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" He's asking, feels like he's entered some parallel universe or something and Robert is being open.

Robert gulps, rolls his eyes. "Because I'm a bastard. Because I don't do ... _feelings_." He says, eyes slowly looking towards Aaron who's just staring at him in shock, covers over his shoulders like he's a little boy hiding in a tent.

"Oh and I do? Hold on, let me get out my poems that I've written about all my lovers." Aaron snaps, fuck he hates him, he thinks as he tries to stop how much everything makes him feel. "You're so _dense_."

And yeah, no one speaks to Robert like this, it shows as the older man raises an eyebrow. "Hold on, why the hell do you care? Why are you even here if you've started having real feelings for -"

Aaron loses it, pulls a pillow and swings it towards Robert's chest. "For _you_ , you fucking idiot. For a heartless bastard who doesn't let me in, who doesn't even let me fucking eat toast with him in the morning or -"

He doesn't expect the way Robert kisses him, all hard and passionate, hands darting towards Aaron's hair and trapping him down onto the bed but _then_ , Robert's holding Aaron's face and stroking his cheeks and he looks like he's feeling things too.

And when he kisses him next, covers pulled over them both and their naked bodies coming alive, it's so much softer, almost sensitive.

"This wasn't meant to be me." Robert says, almost angry as he pulls away and looks at Aaron underneath him, "I wasn't meant to -" _not again_ screams in his head, not after the way he'd had his whole heart shattered by an ex, a love.

Aaron's almost got tears in his eyes and then he's daring to pull a hand up on Robert's face, smiles as the older man doesn't flinch or anything like he used to. "I can go." He says, finds strength to say so somewhere. "I'll walk away, like all the others you've pushed away."

"You're not like the others. There hasn't been 'others' for weeks now." Robert admits, feels something fizzle in his chest as he lets everything finally burst out of him.

Aaron's face is almost becoming wet and he turns away for a second. "Why do I feel like you've just been fucking with my head?" He says, voice tight, he suddenly feels like a fool and then Robert looks towards the sheets.

"As if I could anyway." Robert shrugs out slowly and then raises an eyebrow. "I mean look around you, you're in my bed, we had sex over an hour again and you're 'still here."

Aaron raises an eyebrow, "Charming." He says, "I suppose I should be -"

He stops himself as Robert starts playing with his hair, looks almost frazzled and it makes Aaron move his body towards the older man, soft hands falling over his shoulders. He knows this is a big deal for Robert, knows that it's hardly normal for him to be so open and -

"Oi." Aaron says, waits until Robert raises his head. "I don't want to be messed about anymore Rob." He says, means it in some string and powerful way as he looks at how small Robert seems in his hands.

Robert nods, suddenly presses his forehead against Aaron's and pulls him down onto the bed with a soft thud. "And I don't want to mess you around anymore." He whispers, because it's not fun, it doesn't make him feel like he has all this control. Aaron makes him want to feel weak, to surrender.

There's a silence which drags between and catches Aaron off guard because he's in Robert's arms, he's feeling this man hold him and they aren't moaning into each other or feeling the bed creak beneath them.

It's just still. Everything is just still around them.

"Why did you keep coming back then?" Robert asks, still almost wide awake as he feels Aaron slowly rub his hand against his chest. "When I was such a dick." And he had been, he'd told Aaron to piss off after sex, to not get comfy, to remember to leave quietly as he panted hard and tried to get over how good it all felt.

Aaron shrugs, feels the cool part of the pillow send a shiver through his body as he presses himself a little closer to Robert. "Because there was something about you." He says honestly, knows that he was always sticking around to see if he'd ever get _this_.

Robert gulps hard, no one's ever quite put it that way before he thinks and then he's tilting Aaron's chin towards him. "So this fella you're falling for uh - I reckon he - I think he might feel the same way. I mean I couldn't be sure but -" Aaron's smiling at him, the covers making noise as he comes closer and kisses Robert hard on the mouth.

"He wants to let you in." Robert whispers, eyes closed, face relaxed and soft.

And it feels like he's heading somewhere near, somewhere beyond.

It's what Aaron feels too, makes him relax into this deep sleep with a hand through Robert's hair and his face pressed against the older man's neck.

And when the sun shines through the window, he's waking up the sound of feet coming towards the bed, Robert standing in nothing but an old pair of boxers, _bad_ bed hair and a croaky voice offering to share his toast in bed as he stands there with a china tray and a shy smile.

"Toast, Aaron?" He's saying, literally saying Aaron's actual name and the younger man turns to goo.

It's fucking weird at first, seeing this unrefined, hardly sexy side of the man who he's really fallen hard for without meaning to.

But he wants it to stay, he wants _this_ to stay.

So he gets to eat toast in bed with a bloke with a soft side, and a fancy car, and a love for pillow talk, who will probably hurt him at some point or other, who he'll probably hurt back but -

It's okay for now.

He'll stay.

(He'll be the _one_ to stay)

 


End file.
